


Short story thing

by Artemis_The_Nerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_The_Nerd/pseuds/Artemis_The_Nerd
Summary: This is a little short story I wrote that I just thought was neat, also I should add tags later but I might forget to do that
Kudos: 1





	Short story thing

“Why are we even here” Even grumbled, dragging his feet across the floor. 

“There have been reports that its haunted and the dumb mortals are going to be disrespectful” Lord Theadore Maxwell Gregory of the house Vixnawl responded. He was the head of the local vampire clan and he was not about to let this new ghost first impression of the area some dumb _mortals_. 

“Theooooo” Even wined, 

“Could you have some clas at least call me Theodore” he sneered his fangs had a deadly glisten in the dim light that could make grown men cry

“I have class,” Even shrugged, unperturbed by the way the other man looked “but I also find no point in calling you Lord Theadore Maxwell Gregory of the house Vixnawl, every single time. Who even names there kid that-”

“Evan,” Theodore interrupted “focus”

“Right, sorry” he closed his eyes, and tendrils of magic swirled out from his hands, most would look in awe at the magic entranced by its beauty, it looked like someone had cut into the fabric of the universe and opened a portal deep into a swirling nebula of space. They reached out as if searching for something

“Ah” there was a small noise of surprise as one of the magic tendrils made a glowing orb visible to the men, the fledgling ghost. As the magic dissipated Theodore stepped forward

“Hello, it’s alright we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, I’m Lord Theadore Maxwell Gregory of the house Vixnawl and this is my…” he faltered unsure of how to introduce Evan 

“Boyfriend, I’m his boyfriend.” Even smiled, Theadore turned around

“You- I” he was at a loss for words that was the first time he had called him that. He cleared his throat “yes, my- boyfriend Even and we… we are…” Evan put his hand on his shoulder, and whispered 

“Deep breath” 

“As I said earlier we are here to welcome you to the neighborhood, there is a local order of supernatural beings that provides information and friends for new supernatural creatures such as yourself” 

“What’s your name?” Evan added, providing the softer, more casual touch that Theo lacked. The orb flicked and twirled seemingly unable to speak. 

“Oh you have to be in the full corporal form to speak, but it’s alright if you cant its ha-” he was interrupted by the wave of energy as the ghost transformed, she was gorgeous, her flowing dress fell around her like the wind as her hair floated no longer affected by gravity as it was when she was alive, the faint glow around her made her look like a goddess. 

“My name is Vivian” 

“You- your- that’s- its” Evan was freaking out unable to form a coherent thought as he looked back and forth between Theo and Vivian 

“Its the first one” Theodore fell to his knees, “I can’t believe I’m actually in the presence of-”

The ghost laughed, 

“There is no need for such praise, I just wanted to make sure the Order was doing their job right, and it seems so, I will be on my way now but first,” she touched them on the forehead and her mark appeared and sunk into their skin, the highest honor one could get in the supernatural world. The mark of the first one was similar to being knitted and she just did it so casually. She disappeared and the two turned to one another. 

“Did she just…” 

“Ya” Evan turned to his boyfriend “hopefully it doesn’t make you more insufferable”

“Oh you grave stalker, you know it will” he wrapped his arms around the other man smiling, “but don’t pretend you don’t like it”


End file.
